peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 October 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-10-04 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well hello crowd of people, and welcome to Peel Acres." *He erroneously states that this is Quasi's first session for the programme (and thinks they did five numbers): a listener eventually corrects him. John's excuse runs thus: "I remember reading in something like the Guinness Book Of Records, or somewhere equally implausible, that from the age of about 19, if you're male this is of course, your willy starts getting smaller and brain cells start dying off in appreciable numbers. I've only got enough left really to be able to remember name, rank and serial number." *John mentions Louise Kattenhorn as "producer in waiting": she would take over the duty from Anita Kamath the following month. *Peel seems to be quoting himself (from the 14 August 1982 edition of Peel's Pleasures), when in response to a listener's request for running orders from the 1980's, replies, possibly intentionally given the time scale, "I don't think the BBC keeps those sort of things...things like the script for Gardener's Question Time will be kept in a lead-lined case at the bottom of a disused mineshaft somewhere in the Home Counties probably for several centuries." *He is somewhat miffed by the inaccuracies in a new book on reggae he has just received, which, apart from calling him an "ageing ex-hippy" with an "abrasively left of centre programme", minimises his playing of reggae in the punk era. Peel reminds the author, amongst other things, that he began to promote reggae on his show (Top Gear) in 1969, and proudly spins the first one he played. Sessions *Quasi, #4. Recorded 2001-08-15. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Fall: White Lightning (EP-White Lightning/The Dredger)' (Fontana) :(JP: 'Well, there's a band we don't hear nearly often enough.') *Zastiral: 'Techno Soul 4 (12 inch)' (Frisbee Tracks) :(JP: 'When I was a boy, you know, a pre-pubescent boy, the only guide you had, unless you had sisters you could peek at, to the female anatomy was a magazine called Health & Efficiency, which was usually full of pictures of naked families playing netball, which wasn't either erotic or helpful, really. And you'd look at the young girls, obviously because you were a young boy, and all of the interesting bits had been airbrushed away, and I used to look at them and think, where's the fun in that? Along come Cinerama to remind me of this embarrassment in French.') *Cinerama: 'Health And Efficiency (Version Française) (7 inch)' (Scopitones) :(JP: 'I was just explaining to Louise, producer in waiting, that the first time I knew differently to what I thought I'd learned from Health & Efficiency was when, at about the age of, well I think about 15, possibly even 16, playing Hide And Seek at my godmother's house: how many people of 16 would do that now? I hid in the gardener's toilet (it was that kind of a house), and was joined after a while by a young girl. It was that kind of Hide And Seek that I think's called Sardines, where they stay with you until the last person turns up, and they're it next time around: I forget. But anyway, this girl, being rather a brazen person, sat down and had a pee - obviously not in front of me, but to my side, and I sneaked a look: I don't think I screamed, but I came pretty close to it, and my first thought was, shall I call an ambulance?') *Quasi: 'Master & Dog' (Peel Session) *Shimon & Andy C: 'Body Rock (12 inch)' (RAM) *Strong Intention: '1,000 Clowns (LP-What Else Can We Do But Fight Back)' (Six Weeks) *Dzap Dau Dau (拾豆豆): '鞋子 (EP-Pick Up The Beans)' (S/R) *Rechenzentrum: 'Norden (2xLP-The John Peel Session)' (Kitty-Yo) *Sizzla: 'Rastafari Teach I Everything (7")' (Greensleeves) *Quasi: 'Goblins & Trolls' (Peel Session) (which is accidentally started again) *Friends Of Dean Martinez: 'Tennessee Waltz (CD-Wichita Lineman)' (Glitterhouse) *Bobby Barnes: 'I Shed A Tear (CD-Deep Soul Inferno)' (Goldmine) *Come Ons: 'I Wanna Be Loved (LP-The Come Ons)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Andy Capp: 'Popatop (7 inch)' (Treasure Isle UK) Endearingly off-centre, this was discovered in John Peel's Record Box after his death. :(JP: 'There haven't been many better records than that, in fact.') *Jack White & His Band: 'Blueberry Hill (78 rpm)' (Regal Zonophone) (Pig's Big 78 2001) *Plastik: 'I Am Systematically In Love With You (7 inch)' (Static Caravan) *Quasi: 'No One' (Peel Session) *Charley Patton: 'A Spoonful Blues (7xCD-Screamin' And Hollerin' The Blues)' (Revenant) *Yeah Yeah Noh: 'Beware The Weakling Lines (CD-Leicester Square The Best Of Yeah Yeah Noh)' (Cherry Red) Discogs claim this was not issued until 2006. *Circulatory System: 'Joy (CD-Circulatory System)' (Cloud Recordings) *Koma & Bones: 'High Rollin' (12 inch)' (Thursday Club Recordings) *Clive Painter: 'Rocket Science (CD-Wolf)' (Snowstorm) *Lianne Hall: 'Owe You (CD-Trouble)' (Beat Bedsit) *Capleton: 'New Name (7 inch)' (Greensleeves) *Quasi: 'Queen Majesty' (Peel Session) *Burnt By The Sun: 'Buffy (Compilation CD-Contaminated 4.0)' (Relapse) *Hives: 'Main Offender (LP-Your New Favourite Band)' (Poptones) *Headrush Tactics: 'Stop-Go (12 inch)' (Stay Up Forever) :(JP: 'I'm off to bed after walking the dogs so that I can memorise whole chunks of my Cornish Quips book and delight people at parties for years to come.') File ;Name *John Peel 2001 1004 128k ;Length *02:00:15 ;Other * ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online